Rendez-Vous En Enfer
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Hyrule est sauvée. Mais à la fin du combat final, une étrange et irréelle apparition va embarquer Link dans une nouvelle quête. Une quête sombre pour nettoyer le monde du passage de Ganon sur ces terres.
1. Chapter 1

**Rendez-Vous En Enfer**

 **Prologue**

Dans une tour en ruine, se déroule l'ultime combat pour décider du destin d'Hyrule. L'incarnation du Mal, Ganon, contre un jeune homme, Link, qui est le Héros du Temps. Des cris de haine, de colère et de courage retentissent quand, soudain, le coup de grâce est donné. "Nous nous reverrons, sale gamin. Rendez-vous en Enfer ! Sois maudit, Link ! Allez crever, Déesses !" Tels ont été les derniers mots d'un ignoble démon, qui furent prononcés dans un dernier hurlement. Pensant sa quête finie et le Mal anéanti, le jeune hommeau coeur pur tombe à genoux d'épuisement.

Une voix retentit alors. Une voix ne paraissant pas naturelle, résonnant comme dans un écho.

"- Link ! Link !

\- Quelle est cette vous ? dit alors l'hylien.

\- Relève-toi, Link, je t'en prie, répondit alors la voix mystérieuse.

\- Je n'en ai pas la force. Ganon, cette ordure a failli me tuer. Il m'a épuisé.

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- Qu-qu-qu-que dites-vous ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que j'observe tes nombreux exploits. Link, s'il te plaît, lève-toi."

A ces mots, Link s'excécuta et ne revenait pas de la vision qu'il avait devant ses yeux océans.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Destinée

**Voici la version ré-éditée du chapitre 1 vu que l'affichage du premier upload avait foiré.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Destinée**

La vision que Link avait devant ses yeux semblait irréelle. Et pourtant, elle était bien là. Une femme à la beauté sublime, aux cheveux verts descendants en cascade derrière son dos, des yeux bleus scintillants, un visage légèrement allongé. Cet être entouré d'une lumière verte n'est autre que la déesse Farore, déesse du courage et mère spirituelle de Link. Elle souriait mais l'expression de son visage semblait indiquer tout autre chose. Une forme d'anxiété, d'inquiétude se voyait dans ses traits divins.

"- Link, je t'ai vu depuis le début. J'ai observé tes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Voilà qui eut été embarrassant par moments ! s'exclama Link.

\- Tu as vaincu l'incarnation du Mal qu'était Ganon. En cela, en mon nom et en celui de mes soeurs, je te félicite. Mais saches que ta quête est loin d'être terminée.

\- J'ai tué Ganon et libéré Hyrule de son terrible joug de par mes efforts, mon courage et mes souffrances. Ma quête est maintenant accomplie mais l'une des trois déesses créatrices vient m'annoncer le contraire ! Que dois-je faire, ô ciel, pour avoir le mérite de me reposer après avoir accompli tant de choses ?

-Link ! Il suffit ! Ecoute moi ! S'exclama la déesse, Tu découvrira bientôt que l'emprise de la magie du seigneur du malin est encore très présente en Hyrule et au-delà même des frontières du royaume. Nous autres, les déesses, avons sous-estimé ce traître, ses pouvoirs dépassaient tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer.

\- Pourquoi n'intervenez-vous pas ? Vous êtes des déesses censées être omnipotentes, pourquoi n'annulez-vous pas cette magie ? interrogea Link.

\- Nous ... nous ne sommes pas en mesure de localiser cette magie, annonça alors la déesse. Link, la présence de cette puissance maléfique en Hyrule et dans le monde est encore indétectable mais Din, Nayru et moi-même sentons qu'une force emplie de haine plane encore sur notre création. Alors débutera ta quête, noble Héros du Temps. Une quête longue et périlleuse qui te mènera très vite hors des frontières d'Hyrule, et hors des frontières mêmes de ce qui vit. Accepte notre quête, Héros du Temps.

\- Je suis ... je suis fatigué ... je ... je vous en supplie, ... arrêtez.

\- Va, Link le Héros, reposes-toi. Repose-toi car une longue et exténuante aventure t'attends, dit alors Farore en retenant Link qui s'évanouit d'épuisement."

Farore, après avoir déposé Link près de Zelda, disparu dans un flot de lumière verte aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparu. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas mystère lorsque l'on parle de divinités ? Revenons à nos deux personnages allongés et profondément "endormis". Aussi, concentrons-nous sur Zelda. Cette belle créature au visage doux, aux yeux bleus étincelants tels des saphirs, ses cheveux à la couleur d'un champ de blé et au sourire enjoliveur qui est la princesse héritière du royaume d'Hyrule. A cet endroit et à ce moment précis, elle ne souriait pas. Elle aussi avait assisté au combat opposant Link à Ganondorf puis l'incarnation bestiale de ce dernier, Ganon. Elle ne put supporter les horreurs qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Surtout la vue de Ganon, terrible et effrayante incarnation bestiale du Mal. Et la violence du combat avait également touché la princesse. Le fait de voir une telle créature hideuse comme Ganon, ainsi qu'une telle violence et risquer de voir mourir le Héros qu'elle aime avait fait s'évanouir Zelda en plein milieu du combat. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'éveiller de sitôt. Pµis le fait de voir son château détruit par Ganondorf n'arrangeait pas les choses. Certes, le Seigneur du Malin avait modifié fortement le château au point qu'on ne put le reconnaître car le château avait été transformé en une tour qui était aussi démoniaque celui qui l'habitait. Mais de là à détruire cette tour ... la solution était assez extrême. Même si pour reconstruire un magnifique château, détruire cette vile tour était d'une grande aide.

Les jours passèrent, et Link et Zelda se réveillèrent. On fêta alors Link, le Héros du Temps qui sauva Hyrule et le monde tout entier ainsi que tous ses habitants. Ces festivités ne se déroulants ni dans le bourg d'Hyrule ni dans le château en ruine, la princesse ordonna qu'une nouvelle fête en l'honneur du Héros du Temps soit organisée dans le château ainsi que dans le bourg d'Hyrule lorsque ceux-ci seront entièrement reconstruits d'ici quelques mois.

Alors débutèrent la reconstruction du château d'Hyrule et de son bourg, dès la fin des festivités et des réjouissances. Cela allait être un long chantier mais pendant la durée des travaux, Link aurait le temps de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité, avant que ses nouvelles aventures ne commencent.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Festivités

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, que j'ai vraiment mis longtemps à écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! :-)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Festivités**

Après plusieurs mois de chantier, le magnifique château d'Hyrule ainsi que son bourg. Un immense bourg se dressant au nord du royaume. S'étalant du pont-levis jusqu'au pied du château, le bourg abrite le Temple du Temps, porte vers la légendaire Terre d'Or, ainsi que la place du marché. Bien d'autres choses encore sont à découvrir dans le magnifique bourg d'Hyrule, et plus sublime est son château.

Le château d'Hyrule ... il n'est que perte de temps que de se perdre en élucubrations pour décrire ce château. Il est protégé par quatre tours délimitant une muraille, protégeant également la famille royale. Ce château recèle aussi bien des secrets et des trésors, qu'il serait bien trop longs à énumérer ici.

"-Céans se tient alors le château d'Hyrule qui a été bâtit de nouveau ! Link, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait des miracles lorsque tu as participé à sa reconstruction !

-Zelda ! fit l'elfe surpris et brusquement sortit de ses pensées. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te retourne la question ! N'ai-je plus le droit d'admirer mon château ? Je voulais savoir si tu as pu te reposer un peu depuis ton combat contre Ganon, rétorqua la princesse.

-Ce fils de chien* m'a bien amoché la dernière fois mais j'ai pu me rétablir.

-Les festivités en ton honneur et en l'honneur de la reconstruction du château d'Hyrule et de son bourg devraient bientôt avoir lieu, d'ici quelques jours, je penses. Tu devrais rester ici plutôt que de retourner dans ta cabane dans la forêt Kokiri.

-Bien, votre Altesse ! fit Link avec un air moqueur.

-Link, si je t'attrape, tu vas le sentir passer ! s'énerva alors Zelda.

-Pas encore, fit le Héros en courant."

Depuis qu'il eût vaincu Ganon, Link n'eût de cesse de se tourmenter. Il lui vint une envie de changer d'air. Alors il sortit l'Ocarina du Temps et joua l'air de la chanson d'Epona. A ces notes, elle vînt à lui dans un hennissement de joie puis tout deux allèrent dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Au fil des détours, il traversa Cocorico, le Mont du Péril et se retrouva au Village Goron.

« -Link ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama une voix puissante semblant sortir d'une antre. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Darunia ! Heureux de te revoir ! Comment se porte ton village depuis mon absence ?

-Aussi bien que toi à première vue, à la différence près qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi anxieux que toi.

-Ah, ça se voit autant ... murmura le Héros du temps dans sa barbe. Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Tout à coup, Link remarque des gorons affaiblis et d'apparence atteints d'un mal qui les rongent depuis quelques temps.

"-Darunia, ne m'as-tu pas dis que le village se portait bien ?!

-Link, en fait, le village n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Avant que tu ne battes Ganondorf, une étrange maladie a contaminé certain gorons, et les plus faibles ont commencés à périr. Ravalant notre fierté, nous, les gorons, avons demandé l'aide des plus grands médecins d'Hyrule et tous ont rendu le même pronostic : cette maladie a été causée par une puissante magie noire et est incurable, du moins par la médecine. Seules les Déesses pourraient soigner mon peuple, et ne sont encore en bonne santé qu'une poignée de gorons. D'après Rauru, la magie de Ganondorf serait encore à l' œuvre en serait en ce moment en train de réfléchir à une solution.

-Mmh … elle avait donc raison … dit le bel hylien.

-Que marmonnes-tu dans ta barbe, Link ?

-Rien, rien. Mais une chose d'une importance capitale à faire ! »

Sur ces mots, le Héros du Temps repartit sur le dos d'Epona, tandis que le chef du Village Goron resta planté sur place, hébété par l'empressement soudain de son frère de sang.

Arrivé aux portes du Temple du Temps, Link s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de Rauru, quand il tomba nez-à-nez devant le vieil homme en toge qu'il cherchait.

« -Du calmes, jeune Héros, dit alors le vieux sage.

\- Rauru, je te cherchais. Il faut absolument que je t'entretiennes du Village Goron !

\- Ah … tu es au courant …

 _*_ _Les insultes présentes dans cette fanfiction ne dépendent que de la volonté des personnages de l'histoire et sont donc indépendantes de la volonté de l'auteur._

\- Zelda le sait-elle ?

\- Non, il faut d'abord que je puisse en apprendre plus sur cette insidieuse maladie. Mais malheureusement, tout ce qu'on pu constater les plus éminents spécialistes ainsi que moi-même ne sont que quelques bribes d'informations que l'on peut recueillir à partir d'un simple constat à l' œil nu, ainsi qu'un étrange mystère entourant cet étrange mal.

\- Il … il me faut en savoir plus …, dit alors le bel Hylien d'un air étrange.

\- Tout semble montrer qu'il s'agit des traces de la magie que Ganondorf a laissé sur le monde. Ce mal est l'une des plaies causées par cette magie. Le mystère entourant cette maladie est on ne peut plus déroutant d'autant qu'il est complexe de l'expliquer. Moi ainsi que tous les plus grands spécialistes d'Hyrule étudions ce tourment qui hante le royaume, mais il semble qu'à chaque fois que nous arrêtons cette étude momentanément, nous oublions les dangers qui planent sur les peuples du royaume. Et c'est comme si ce trouble infligeait du mal aux habitants mais qu'ils en avaient par la même que faire de cette maladie.

\- En voilà pour le mystère, mais qu'en est-il du mal en lui-même ?

\- Je ne saurais me prononcer encore clairement sur le sujet. Il semble également que d'autres forces toutes aussi viles et obscures émanent de la magie noire de Ganondorf. Il faudrait trouver le moyen d'en détruire la source mais comment et où se situe-t-elle, cela je ne saurait le dire.

\- Je dois savoir encore quelque chose ?

\- Une dernière chose : la vile magie de Ganondorf ne semble pas se limiter à Hyrule en effet, d'autres cas ont été rapportés des quatre coins du monde. Je ne sais rien d'autre pour l'instant, dit d'une voix calme le vieux sage.

\- C'est comme elle l'avait dit …

\- Que dis-tu de si basse voix, jeune Héros ?

\- Rien d'important. Il faut que j'y ailles, j'ai encore bien des choses à faire. »

Link était en chemin pour aller méditer au Lac Hylia quand, sur le pont-levis, il se rappela que c'était ce soir l'inauguration officielle du nouveau Château d'Hyrule. Il ne resta que quelques heures avant la fête, alors il alla au Temple du Temps pour réfléchir quant à une décision qu'il se sentit obligé de prendre. Ce serait ce soir. Il le fallait, Hyrule n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire.

Le glas du clocher du Temple du Temps retenti, annonçant le début de l'inauguration. Tout le peuple d'Hyrule était là, personne ne manquait à l'appel. Nobles et paysans, bourgeois et valets, toutes les classes sociales mélangées et tous habillés de tenues de cérémonies. Zoras, Gorons, Kokiris, Gerudo, Hyliens, habitants de Termina … le royaume entier et même plus était rassemblé dans le bourg d'Hyrule devenu bien trop petit pour l'occasion. Eux aussi étaient là. Les sages. Ruto, Rauru, Darunia, Impa, Nabooru, Saria … Seuls EUX manquaient. Soudain, le son du glas ne se fit plus ouïr. C'est alors qu'elle apparue. Une silhouette fine, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe, des cheveux d'or descendants de manière gracile jusqu'en-dessous ses épaules. Des yeux semblables à des saphirs profonds, un nez finement sculpté, de longues et élégantes oreilles pointues ainsi qu'une bouche délicatement dessinée. Il s'agit de la princesse Zelda. Quelque peu en retrait, un beau jeune homme blond, grand et musclé, tout de vert vêtu, aux yeux d'océan profond, portant dans son dos la légendaire Excalibur ainsi que le bouclier sur lequel figure les armoiries de la famille royale. La foule, bien que serrée, s'écarta, formant une allée devant la belle princesse et l'illustre Héros du Temps. Au fur et à mesure que les deux amants secrets s'avancent, le peuple s'agenouillait en signe de respect envers leur princesse et celui à qui ils doivent tous la vie.

Au bout de cette « allée », le roi les accueillait. Il ordonna d'un geste de la main à la foule en ce même lieu rassemblée de se relever. Il prit alors la parole :

« Peuple d'Hyrule, habitants de Termina, en ce jour nous sommes réunis pour inaugurer le château et de son bourg. Mais également et aussi le plus important nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'honneur et le courage du valeureux Héros du Temps, à qui je présente ma plus sincère gratitude. Nous nous souviendrons à jamais de vos exploits et ici nous vous remercions. Maintenant, veuillez vous agenouiller, messire. »

Link s'exécuta et plia le genoux devant son roi. Ce dernier dégaina alors sa lame et prononça ces mots :

« Messire Link, Héros du Temps, Élu des Déesses ainsi que Sauveur de notre monde, de par mon statut de roi d'Hyrule et pour hauts faits d'armes et hauts actes héroïques rendu au monde entier, je vous nomme Chef de l'armée d'Hyrule et Chef de la Garde Royale. Relevez-vous, messire Link. Je vous décore également de la Médaille du Courage et de l'Honneur, la plus haute de nos distinctions. »

Link fut acclamé par la foule, l'inauguration suivit son court et ensuite commencèrent les festivités. Festivités durant lesquelles Link profita de la vie et dansa une grande partie de la nuit avec Zelda. Puis vint le moment que Link attendait. Il raconta alors à Zelda l'apparition de Farore après que Zelda fut évanouie, l'étrange maladie qui frappait Hyrule et le monde entier ainsi que la vile magie de Ganondorf, encore présente et faisant des ravages dans le monde ainsi, évidemment, que la quête confiée à Link par Farore elle-même.

« - Link, je ne puis croire cela, le monde se porte encore aussi mal ?

\- Hélas, Zelda, j'aimerais te mentir…

\- Mais pourquoi Rauru ni aucun autre sage n'en ai jamais parlé, ni à moi, ni à père ?

\- Car ils attendaient d'en découvrir plus. Mais seule toi sais désormais ce que j'ai vu, et ce que je dois faire. Alors, Zelda, je t'en conjure, pour le bien du monde, laisse-moi finir de sauver le monde.

\- Après tout, je ne peux que me plier aux exigences des Déesses. Link, reviens-moi victorieux et en un seul morceau. C'EST UN ORDRE !

\- Il sera fait selon votre souhait, ma princesse ! »

Une fois que Link eût terminé sa phrase, Zelda se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. « Reviens-moi vite, mon Héros », lui murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Une fois cette scène d'adieux terminée, Link se dirigea, sans éveiller les soupçons, vers la sortie du Palais puis vers la sortie du Bourg. Devant le pont-levis du Bourg d'Hyrule quatre silhouettes brillantes, magnifiques et douces attendaient le Héros du Temps.

« Enfin tu as finis par venir, Héros. Nous espérons que tu te révéleras à nouveau à la hauteur de la mission que nous te confions, dis alors la première silhouette. »

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu le second chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction. J'essayerais de mettre moins longtemps à écrire le troisième chapitre et d'ici-là, je vous invite à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fanfiction !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle quête, fardeau plu

**Enfin je poste le 3ème chapitre de Rendez-Vous En Enfer !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle quête, fardeau plus lourd**

« - Enfin tu as finis par venir, Héros. Nous espérons que tu te révéleras à nouveau à la hauteur de la mission que nous te confions, dit alors la première silhouette en s'avançant.

\- Vous … vous … vous êtes … balbutia avec peine le bel hylien tant l'étonnement était grand

\- Nous sommes les trois Déesses Créatrice. Je suis Din, voici Nayru et Farore, que tu as déjà rencontré. Cette jeune personne qui nous accompagne se nomme Laëia, il s'agit d'une _créature_ qui s'apparente quelques peu à ce que vous appelez un _Ange_.

\- Link, le fardeau qui pèse sur toi est grand, dit à son tour Nayru, car la maladie qui atteint les populations de ce monde n'est qu'un des effets de la magie de Ganondorf. D'autres effets, tu en découvrira beaucoup durant ta quête. Tu devras trouver la source de la magie du Seigneur du Malin et trouver également le moyen de la détruire. Ce ne sera pas une tâche facile, sans aide, tu n'y arrivera pas.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir reçu beaucoup d'aide lorsque j'ai dû délivrer Hyrule de Ganondorf. Seule Navi a su me conseiller et seule Zelda m'a réellement porté assistance durant le combat Ultime, s'enorgueillit Link.

\- Ton orgueil face à des Déesses ne saurait être toléré plus longtemps ! s'énerva Din.

\- Du calme, Din ! s'exclama Nayru. Il reste à nouveau notre dernier espoir ! Link, Laëia te sera d'une grande aide, de part sa grande sagesse, ses grandes connaissances et ses grands pouvoirs. Elle saura te porter conseil et te porter soutient lors de combats difficiles. »

Soudain, une petite boule de lumière bleue se réveilla et sortit alors du chapeau du blondinet.

« -Et moi ! Je l'ai accompagné depuis ses 10 ans, depuis que le défunt Vénérable Arbre Mojo m'a fait l'honneur de me demander d'être la fée guidant Link dans sa quête !

\- Navi, chère petite fée, tu as accompli ta mission avec attention. Tu peux, si tel est ton souhait, rejoindre la forêt kokiri pour poursuivre une vie paisible auprès de ceux avec qui tu vivais avant, dit Nayru.

\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne quitterais mon ami ! Sans moi, il est capable de mourir ! Et puis, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo m'a confié une mission, celle de veiller sur Link, alors je resterais toujours à ses côtés !

\- Bien, si tel est ton souhait. Laëia, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? questionna la Déesse de la Sagesse.

\- Oui, répondit la belle jeune femme.

\- Le mal envahit le monde, mais par où vais-je commencer ? Détruire Ganondorf était une chose, détruire les vestiges de sa magie, c'en est une autre, affirma le bel hylien.

\- Commence par là où tu as passé ton enfance. De notre côté, nous nous efforcerons de faire tout notre possible pour t'aider dans ta lourde quête. »

À ces mots, les trois Déesses Créatrices s'envolèrent vers les cieux, laissant Laëia aux côtés du Héros du Temps. Dans le plus grand des silences, Link sortit l'Ocarina du Temps, le porta à sa bouche et se mit à jouer le Chant D'Epona. Sa fidèle jument à la robe alezan, dans un hennissement, vint au galop vers notre héros. Link caressa le museau d'Epona puis monta sur son dos et tendit la main à Laëia, qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Ils galopèrent en direction du village kokiri et, au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent à destination.

C'est alors qu'une fillette aux cheveux verts s'approcha du duo en courant :

« - Link! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

\- Saria ! s'exclama Link en serrant très fort la petite dans ses bras. Je te présente Laëia, un …

\- Laisse-moi me présenter, Héros du Temps, dit Laëia en coupant Link dans sa parole, ce qui eut le don de légèrement l'agacer. Jeune fille, je me nomme Laëia. Je suis ce que l'on apparente ici-bas à un Ange, et j'ai été envoyé par les Déesses afin d'aider Link dans une secrète quête. Ô jeune sage de la forêt, aurais-tu des informations à nous communiquer ? On en aurait grandement besoin !

– Ne vous laissez pas duper par mon apparence d'enfant ! C'est moi qui ai appris à marcher à Link ! Et même plus ! dit Saria en riant aux éclats.

\- Stooop ! Tu n'en diras pas plus ! s'exclama Link en mettant sa main devant la bouche de son amie d'enfance.

\- Non, plus sérieusement, dit Saria en essuyant ses larmes de rire, hi hi hi, il y a un étrange malaise dans le coin, comme si une force sombre comme celle de Ganondorf régnait ici … Et puis, une étrange maladie a réussi à traverser la frontière naturelle de la forêt, et des Kokiri … sont … sont … sont PASSÉS DE VIE À TRÉPAS ! »

À ces mots, Saria se mit à fondre en sanglots, et presqu'aussitôt Link la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« - Link … Mido, il … il est souffrant …, arriva à peine à balbutier Saria entre deux sanglots. Il … il a demandé à te voir absolument si tu revenais … mais il a dit ça lors d'une crise de folie … ce n'est pas très fiable …

\- Il est dans sa tente ? demanda Link avec un air profondément attristé. »

Et Saria repartit de plus belles dans ses sanglots. Link ne pouvait la laisser seule, d'autant plus que ça lui déchirait le cœur de voir son amie si chère pleurer ainsi … Il dû demander à Laëia de tenter de consoler Saria de son mieux. Elle ne su quoi répondre mais elle su que les informations que l'hylien pourrait apprendre auprès de Mido pourraient se révéler précieuses. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Link se rendit au plus vite au chevet de Mido. Il parla en ces termes :

« - Mido … tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

\- Link … mes ordres ont été écoutés. Écoutes-moi bien, surtout sois attentif, dit Mido dans un ton solennel.

\- Bien, je t'écoutes.

\- Bien. Le mal dont je suis moi-même victime est un des effets de la magie de Ganondorf qui lui a survécu. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, je présume ?

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Link.

\- Je ne suis pas fou. Les autres pensent le contraire, mais crois-moi, c'est faux. La maladie m'a étrangement apportée un certain savoir. Pour vaincre la magie de Ganon, il va falloir acquérir une certaine forme ancienne de magie. L'Ange envoyée par les Déesses pour t'aider, Laëia, est censée t'aider à acquérir cette magie. Mais elle ne le sais pas encore.

\- Comment s'appelle cette forme de magie ?

\- _Narëëia_. C'est ce que m'a fait découvrir cet étrange savoir. Maintenant, va, diriges-toi vers le sanctuaire de la forêt, tu y découvrira de précieux indices. »

Lorsque Link sortit de la cabane de Mido, Saria lui sauta immédiatement au cou :

« - Link ! Ne crois pas Mido ! Il a perdu l'esprit ! Reste avec nous en sécurité ! dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Non, Saria, je ne peux pas, dit Link d'une voix calme, je n'ai plus qu'Hyrule à sauver, mais aussi le monde entier !

\- Non, décidément, tu ne comprends pas Link ! Je t'aimes ! Je veux que tu restes !

\- Saria … J-j-j-j-j-je … »

En effet, Link s'en était toujours douté, mais jamais Saria ne le lui avait avoué. Il ne voulait l'abandonner, mais il avait un devoir divin à accomplir, il ne peut y couper. Larme à l'œil, il dû quitter son amie et dû partir avec Laëia en direction du Temple de la Forêt. En chemin, Link ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

« - Dis, Laëia, connais-tu _Narëëia_?

\- Oui. C'est une ancienne et très puissante forme de magie. Qui t'en as parlé ?

\- Mido. Il dit que la maladie dont il souffre lui a apporté une sorte d'étrange savoir, qui lui aurait donné des informations sur cette magie.

\- C'est une magie si puissante que quiconque ne fait ne serais-ce qu'en parler s'expose à de très grands dangers.

\- Tant que … Recules Laëia ! »

Le duo venait d'arriver devant le Temple de la Forêt. Et un spectre de Ganondorf était là pour les accueillir :

« - Mouahahahahahahaha ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, Link ?! dit-il de son air maléfique.

\- Salaud ! Tu vas payer ! hurla Link en dégainant Excalibur.

\- Laisse-moi faire pour une fois, Link, annonça Laëia. _Mortem tuam prope est, ego praecipio tibi, ut dicas, omnia secreta nunc !_ »

Et soudain, une boule de lumière se dégagea de Laëia et se dirigea en direction du spectre.

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! *n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Temple De La Forêt

**Voici enfin le chapitre 4 de Rendez-Vous En Enfer ! Il rique d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographe et s'il y en a, je m'en excuse. Aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Temple De La Forêt**

« - _Mortem tuam prope est, ego praecipio tibi, ut dicas, omnia secreta nunc !_ »

Et soudain, une boule de lumière se dégagea de Laëia et se dirigea en direction du spectre. Le sort fut si puissant cette vulgaire ombre de Ganondorf se retrouva à terre, paralysé. Laëia et Link s'approchèrent. Link garda son épée à la main, malgré la puissance du sort. Il était toujours méfiant face à son ennemi de toujours, même s'il s'agissait que d'un spectre. Laëia, quand à elle, s'avança, sans inquiétude, d'un pas franc. À sa plus grande surprise, Link, pour la première fois, entendit de la bouche du vil être qu'il avait si ardemment combattu sortir de précieuses informations. La conversation entre les trois personnages présents fut à peu près la suivante :

« - Link … nous avons toujours été ennemi … mais cette vile sorcière … m'oblige à parler … dit avec peine l'ombre de l'incarnation du mal

\- Croyais-tu avoir la moindre chance contre moi, maudit spectre ? interrogea Laëia d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Tu … le paieras, tout comme les Déesses !

\- Parles avant que le fil de ma lame ne te tranche la gorge ! menaça Link.

\- Link … ce que tu t'apprête à combattre … n'est autre que ma magie … et sa source … n'est autre que son créateur … qui a survécu des siècles durant dans sa magie. Cet orgueilleux a même donné son nom à sa magie … _Narëëia_ … le seul moyen de le vaincre … à ce que je sais … c'est qu'il faut apprendre _Narëëia_ , et ce … en retraversant tout les donjons que tu as traversé en Hyrule. Mais cela … ne sera pas suffisant … car il faudra aussi ... la maîtriser mieux que son créateur au travers d'une sorte de quête initiatique durant laquelle tu pourras aussi recueillir d'autres informations dont tu auras besoins ... »

Et dans un râle comme dans un mystérieux nuage de fumée, le vil spectre disparu. Link fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de tomber à terre. D'un air froid et déçu, Laëia s'approcha plus près de l'endroit où gisait l'ombre du Seigneur Du Malin et annonça :

« - Il n'avait plus rien à nous dire. Il est mort.

\- Comment as-tu ...

\- Il voulait te tuer, coupa l'Ange aux yeux doux et profonds.

\- BIEN SÛR QU'IL VOULAIT ME TUER ! C'EST MON ENNEMI DE TOUJOURS ! s'égosilla Link décontenancé.

\- Link, calmes-toi ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle essaie de t'aider ? gronda la petite Navi qui s'était brusquement réveillé il y a un petit moment.

\- Mon sortilège, dit alors tristement Laëia, l'a condamné à mourir, mais avant cela, ce sort l'obligeait à dire toutes les informations susceptibles de nous intéresser.

\- Merci de ton aide précieuse, rassura alors Link.

\- Bon, reprenons notre route, annonça Laëia d'un ton plus sombre et mystérieux. »

Dans le plus grand des silences, ils s'avancèrent devant l'entrée du temple du temps. Laëia prit à nouveau la parole :

« Nous affronterons lors de notre quête, nous rencontrerons de nombreux ennemis et de nombreux obstacles, mais très peu dans les donjons que tu as déjà visité. Est-tu vraiment prêt ? Prêt à apprendre une puissance magique qui te dépassera de loin si tu ne l'utilise pas correctement ? Prêt à sacrifier ta vie à chaque instant, à chacune de tes respirations ? »

Pour toute réponse, Link se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Bien, jeune Héros. Je sais ta détermination grande, tout comme ta vaillance et ta force. Mais à chaque instant, sois sur tes gardes. »

Le duo entra dans le temple de la forêt. Le temple n'avait pas changé. L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus. Malgré cela, les 4 fantômettes que Link avait tué la première fois pour utiliser cet ascenseur n'étaient plus là. Alors Link et Laëia parcoururent le donjon. Link en profita pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Il eût le temps de prendre un peu de recul sur toute cette histoire. Ses pensées se concentrèrent en un monologue interne :

« Encore une fois. Encore une fois, je dois sauver le monde. Les Déesses ont même jugé bon de me faire accompagner par un Ange. Déjà qu'au début, j'ai bien eu du mal à m'habituer à Navi quand le Vénérable Arbre Mojo l'a désignée comme étant ma fée mais là, avec Laëia, on passe à un niveau supérieur. En plus, il faut que j'apprenne une ancienne et très puissante magie pour tuer son créateur avec, et je suis censé l'apprendre dans les donjons que j'ai visité lors de ma quête précédente mais aussi que je la maîtrise grâce à une quête initiatique. Suis-je donc le jouet des Déesses pour devoir m'épuiser comme ça à sauver le monde ?! »

Soudain, Link fut violemment sortit de ses pensées par une parole de Laëia :

« - Comment oses-tu blasphémer ainsi ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour les trois Déesses Créatrices ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?! s'exclama le Héros du Temps.

\- Oh, ne soit pas diot, Link, reprit l'Ange envoyée par les Déesses, j'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, et j'ai parfaitement entendu ce que tu as dis !

\- Ce n'est pas fini, à la fin , vos chamailleries ?! s'exclama la petite fée sortant comme toujours du bonnet de l'Hylien. Il y en une a qui aimerais dormir ici !

\- Oh, tiens, Navi, te revoilà enfin. Le voyage ne t'a-t-il pas trop épuisée ? dit d'un ton moqueur Laëia.

\- Arrête de te payer ma tête ! Si tu connaissais Link, tu n'aurais pas ce comportement, je te le garantis ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire ce qu'il pense de moi ! Je sais très bien qu'il se disait qu'au début, notre amitié n'était pas au beau fixe !

\- Mais je co …

\- Tais-toi, coupa violemment Navi, tu a beau avoir peut-être observé Link depuis Cieux, tu ne le connais cependant pas. Laisse-le agir car il sait ce qu'il fait et BON SANG, ARRÊTEZ VOS ENFANTILLAGES, JE VEUX DORMIR ! »

Ainsi se fit entendre une si petite chose. Les deux coéquipiers, si on peut le dire ainsi, continuèrent la traversée du Temple de la Forêt. Ils s'avancèrent dans le temple, jusqu'à arriver au lieu où Link avait affronté la première des quatre fantômettes :

« - Elle n'est pas là, observa Link. Comment ferons-nous pour aller dans la salle du boss pour espérer commencer l'apprentissage de cette magie ?

\- Je pense que nous n'en ferons rien sans visiblement trouver la réponse à une énigme, très probablement tapie entre les murs de ce donjon … Nous n'avons plus qu'à parcourir le donjon de long, en large et en travers afin de découvrir et de résoudre cette énigme. » affirma alors Laëia.

De nombreuses heures durant, ils explorèrent le Temple de la Forêt tout entier, et plusieurs fois de suite. Il était minuit passé, et le duo était plus qu'épuisé. Ils étaient alors devant la sortie du Temple. Étant un lieu sacré, ils décidèrent d'un bivouac à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« - Dis-moi, Link, quel effet cela fait-il d'avoir sauvé Hyrule ?

\- Je me contrefiche de cette sensation. Il fallait quelqu'un pour sauver ce royaume. Le poste était vacant à l'époque, et il se trouve que pour ce job, j'ai été désigné par les Déesses. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait, rien de plus. J'ai ressenti de la fierté, c'est tout, rien de plus, pour répondre à ta question. Comme quelqu'un qui a sauvé Hyrule, tout simplement.

\- De la simple fierté ? Pour avoir sauvé un royaume ? Que ça ? demanda surprise Laëia.

\- Oui. Que ça. Que devrais-je ressentir de plus ? J'ai sauvé ceux à qui je tiens. J'en suis fier, voilà tout.

\- Je ne me serais jamais attendu à cette réponse, je croyais qu'on se sentais au-dessus de tout, d'une puissance phénoménale …

\- Un Ange est réellement en train de me dire ça ? Ce ne sont que les émerveillement d'une gamine !

\- Je ne suis jamais descendu sur cette terre auparavant, je me suis juste contenté de l'observer, et je connais que très mal les sentiments et les émotions des populations de ce monde …

\- Enfin tu auras le temps de découvrir ça par toi-même durant notre quête … Mais maintenant, nous devrions nous coucher, il est vraiment tard et demain sera une longue journée.

\- Bonne nuit, valeureux Héros. »

Sur ces quelques mots, le Héros du Temps et l'Ange Envoyée des Déesses s'endormirent, sur le doux son du crépitement du feu. Le lendemain matin, l'Hylien fut réveillé par une main le secouant vigoureusement. Il fut si surprit qu'il essaya sur l'instant d'aller saisir son épée. Et c'est alors qu'il reconnu Laëia, de justesse, juste avant de retirer son épée de son fourreau :

« - Eh bien, quelle manière de souhaiter la bonne journée à ses alliés !

\- J'étais sur mes gardes, comme tu as pu l'observer.

\- Quel valeureux protecteur, dit Laëia d'un air moqueur.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu vaux un jour en combat à l'épée …

\- Garde ton calme et ton épée dans son fourreau pour l'instant, Héros. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous. »

Le duo recommença alors son exploration du donjon, en faisant attention à chaque détails à l'intérieur. La position de chaque éléments la disposition des salles, les quatre torches de couleur allumées dans la pièce centrale … cela leur a pris la journée. Ils ont cherché de partout. Et ils ne trouvèrent rien. Les deux aventuriers étaient perdus. Ils décidèrent d'aller dormir tout de même, la nuit portant conseil. Le lendemain, les deux aventuriers se mirent à réfléchir plus en avant tout en revisitant le Temple de la Forêt :

« - On a visité et revisité le Temple de la Forêt. As-tu une idée, Link ? demanda Laëia lassée de tout ceci.

\- Je réfléchis déjà depuis deux heures déjà. Laisse-moi observer encore un peu cette pièce ... »

Link réfléchit alors en observant la pièce, lorsque soudain il se souvint d'une des paroles qu'avait prononcées Laëia il n'y a guère plus que deux ou trois jours :

 _« Une énigme, très probablement tapie entre les murs de ce donjon … »_

Il regarda alors les murs, frénétiquement. Laëia se demanda ce que faisait Link comme cela avant de comprendre à son tour que l'énigmes qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait peut-être pas entre les murs du Temple mais peut-être sur les murs de celui-ci. Ils inspectèrent les murs du Temple. Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Laëia n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'évidence :

« - Link, je vais utiliser ma magie pour essayer de voir s'il n'y a réellement rien.

\- Bien, vas-y si ça te chantes … dit Link d'un air dépité.

\- _Oculus meus sic revelare secreta haec, muros !_ »

Ainsi, les yeux de Laëia étaient devenus entièrement vert cristallin. Elle y découvrit une chose aussi inespérée que terrifiante. Toutes les expressions se mélangeaient sur son visage. Link fut très surpris de ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'Ange. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à pleurer. Ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus, l'Hylien ordonna ceci :

« - Je veux pouvoir voir ce que tu vois, Laëia. Il me faut voir, il me faut savoir.

\- Non, je ne le peux, c'est beaucoup trop terrible !

\- JE VEUX VOIR ! IL NOUS FAUT SAUVER LE MONDE ! hurla le Héros du Temps.

\- Bien, répondit Laëia en sanglotant, mais prépares-toi à être choqué, Héros. _Oculi eius potuit etiam videre secreta haec, muros !_ »

Les yeux de Link également se colorèrent de vert cristallin. Ce qu'il découvrit alors l'effraya au plus au point. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que ce qu'ils cherchaient. _Narëëia_ … Ils avaient tant cherché ! Il était inscrit comme des étapes pour commencer à apprendre cette puissante magie … mais on aurait dit aussi qu'il était incrit les résultats de ses effets si cette magie était employée par une vile personne … C'était encore pire que les pires atrocités commises par Ganon ! Elle permettait visiblement une destruction et une souffrance totale, ignoble et inimaginable ! Link ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer devant ça … Des morts de partout … c'était inimaginable … Mort, maladie, tristesse, douleurs, deuil, souffrances, tout y était … Ganondorf était un Ange face à tout cela … Toute cette scène d'horreur est indescriptiblement effrayante … Enfin, c'est ce que Link comprit grâce aux « illustrations » qu'il y avait, car les inscriptions n'étaient pas écrites en Hylien, qu'il ne parlait pas de toutes façons, ni écrites dans aucune langue qu'il n'eût entendu parler. Mais elles étaient étaient écrites en un étrange dialecte, pouvant s'apparenter à la langue qu'utilise Laëia dans ses incantations.

« - Quelle est cette langue ? demanda Link, à la fois curieux et dégouté.

\- Il … Il s'agit d'une langue dont très peu connaissent l'existence en ces Terres … Le latin, c'est comme cela qu'on la nomme. Peu en on entendu parler, encore moins la maîtrise … Je suis l'une des rares personnes à en avoir la connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces textes disent ?

\- Comme tu peux le deviner grâce aux croquis et schémas, il y a des textes traitants de _Narëëi_ _a_ , mais aussi les horreurs commises à l'aide de cette ignoble magie. Ce que les textes disent à propos, de ces atrocités, sont pires que ce que tu peux voir, telles qu'elles sont décrites ici. Il y est fait mention de milliers de morts, et ce uniquement lors du début de la création de cette magie … Visiblement le mage était encore plus noir que Le Seigneur Du Malin …

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer avec horreur tout cela, mais je veux savoir comment apprendre cette magie ! Il nous faut tuer _Narëëia_ ! »

Une réponse aussi froide eu pour effet de dégoûter l'être d'origine divine qui accompagnait le Héros Du Temps …

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Et n'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour me dire ce que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferais grandement p** **lai** **sir ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Je sais, cela fait un peu plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je n'avais honnêtement pas d'inspiration, même si je sais à peu près quelle sera l'histoire future, et j'avais un peu délaissé l'écriture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vais tenter d'écrire plus souvent à l'avenir.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'apprentissage commence**

 _« Je ne peux qu'imaginer avec horreur tout cela, mais je veux savoir comment apprendre cette magie. Narëëia … Ce nom me dégoûte presque autant que cette ordure de Ganondorf … Dépêchons-nous de le tuer ! »_

 _Une réponse aussi froide eu pour effet de dégoûter l'être divin qui accompagnait le Héros Du Temps._

Pourquoi ? L'Ange devint perplexe. Pourquoi tant de précipitation ? Pourquoi aussi peu de recul ? Il voulait se dépêcher de terminer sa mission ? Oui. Il désirait cela. Se hâter de mettre un terme à sa quête. Pauvre fou, s'il veut ceci, tout ce qu'il obtiendra, ce sera de rencontrer la mort. Enfin, de ce genre de pensées elle ne pouvait s'occuper pour l'instant car elle devait superviser l'apprentissage de Link.

« Link, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas entendre la traduction de ces paroles. Prends bien soin de suivre très attentivement, car je ne répéterais. C'est écrit en deux langues inconnues de ce monde : le Latin et le Gallois. En voici la traduction : Celui dont la destinée sera de détruire Narëëia, créateur de sa magie et instigateur de tous les maux d'Hyrule connus jusqu'alors pourra en ces lieux commencer son apprentissage et entraînement. Au préalable, il devra connaître ce que signifie les incantations, en d'autres termes, il faudra que cette incantation puisse être compréhensible par celui qui compte apprendre Narëëia dans sa langue maternelle. Également une fois engagé dans la voie de Narëëia, il ne pourra revenir sur ses pas. Il lui sera totalement impossible de reculer sous peine d'être tué. Voici la fin des écrits muraux en latin.

\- Et pour les inscriptions en gallois ? demanda Link.

\- Ô toi, qui accède à ces paroles figées, montre que tu possèdes le don pour cet apprentissage. Tu dois réciter, dans la langue où j'ai écrit ces mots, l'incantation suivante : _Datgelu eich hun i mi, fel yr ydych yn datgelu fy ffordd_.

\- Que signifie ceci ?

\- Je vois que tu suis bien, Héros du Temps. Voici la traduction : _Révèle-toi à moi, tout comme tu révèles mon chemin_. Essaie d'utiliser cette incantation et voyons si de quelconques effets se produisent.

\- _Draktgelu … Eirck ... Da-ra …_

\- Réessaie, fit Laëia.

 _\- Dsratlelu … Eirckch … Hunze imi …_

\- Encore une fois, Héros.

 _\- Datgelu eich hun i min jfi_ »

L'Ange se tenait la tête dans les mains. Le chemin allait être long pour que le Héros apprenne cette magie. Laëia hésitait entre rire et pleurer, mais les larmes risquaient de l'emporter si la prononciation de Link était et restait si mauvaise tout au long de leur périple.

Des heures durant, le Héros Du Temps s'appliqua à cet exercice de prononciation d'une difficulté sans précédent pour le jeune homme, dont on disait qu'il maîtrisait avec aisance les langues nouvelles pour lui. Rires, larmes, telles étaient les humeurs de Laëia face à cela, elle l'avait en quelque sorte prédit, non, deviné. Jusqu'au moment béni où le Héros prononça enfin correctement l'incantation.

« _Datgelu eich hun i mi, fel yr ydych yn datgelu fy ffordd_. »

Une intense lumière bleue entoura Link l'espace d'un instant. C'était une lumière qui fut tellement forte qu'elle aveugla les deux compagnons.

« Et ? C'est tout ? Pas très impressionnant, comme sortilège … fit le blondinet.

\- Bien au contraire, Héros Du Temps, il s'agit d'un type de sort de base commun à plusieurs magies qui, une fois correctement lancé, permet au lanceur de savoir s'il possède le don nécessaire à l'apprentissage de la magie qu'il souhaite maîtriser. Mais seulement, il y a une chose étrange.

\- Laquelle ? Je ne vois ici qu'un sortilège commun, rien de plus.

\- Et tu en déduis quoi ?

\- Qu'il s'agit d'un sort bien trop banal pour cette magie qui a craché à la figure des Déesses ? répondit Link.

\- Exact, pourquoi diable Narëëia aurait-il créé un sortilège aussi simple pour savoir si l'on possède le don pour apprendre cette magie ou pas ? demanda anxieusement l'Ange.

\- Il est vrai que cela est troublant, mais nous n'avons guère le temps de mener ce genre de réflexion sans rien faire d'autre, nous ferions mieux de continuer.

\- Je propose que nous nous restaurions un petit peu avant de reprendre notre quête, ce serait plus judicieux, il me semble.

\- En effet. Allons-y. » fit Link en emboîtant le pas à Laëia.

Le Héros du Temps, en compagnie de Laëia, retourna dans la salle centrale du Temple, à l'endroit où se trouvait jadis l'ascenseur ayant amené Link dans la salle du boss du donjon. Laëia jugea cet endroit parfait pour manger, et les deux compagnons se restaurèrent, échangeant quelques paroles ça et là.

« Dis-moi, Laëia, nous sommes tous deux compagnons de voyage mais nous ne nous connaissons pas encore réellement.

\- Oh, tu fais erreur, Link, je connais déjà tout à ton sujet, enfin tout ce que j'ai à savoir je suppose. Et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de t'observer accomplir ta quête précédente à moult reprises. Et lorsque je dis que je t'ai observé, je veux dire par là que j'ai déjà pu observer plusieurs moments et aspects de ta vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en raconter plus pour savoir que tu sais déjà où je veux en venir.

\- Ne me dis pas que … tu m'as observé …

\- Dans tes moments les plus intimes, en effet. Je n'ai pas vu que ça mais c'était toujours ce qu'il y avait de plus plaisant à voir.

\- Si je raconte ça à Saria, elle ne me croira jamais, marmonna Link dans sa barbe.

\- Cela t'étonne que j'ai pu voir ça ?

\- Ça me dérange plutôt, tu réagirais comment si tu savais que tu avais été observé en de tels moments ?

\- À cette question je ne peux te fournir de réponse, Link, je ne suis pas une hylienne.

\- Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'il s'agissait des moments les plus plaisants à voir ? questionna Link un tantinet énervé.

\- Parce que j'ai beau appartenir à une espèce de nature divine, j'ai également des désirs, comme tous les autres Anges, d'ailleurs …

\- Alors il me semble bien que tu aies raison, il n'y a que moi qui ne connaisse rien de toi.

\- Et que veux-tu savoir, puisque ma vie personnelle à tant d'importance à tes yeux ?

\- Je veux tout connaître de toi, je désire avoir une preuve que je peux te faire confiance à tous les niveaux.

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, Link, tu es en train d'insulter un Ange ! Et tu mens à ce même Ange, de surcroît, c'est très mauvais pour toi.

\- Soit, je le sais bien que je peux te faire confiance, tu es un Ange après tout, mais je veux savoir qui tu es vraiment, comment as-tu vécu, ce genre de choses.

\- Pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi, Link ?

\- Ce qui m'importe, c'est que j'apprécie savoir à qui j'ai à faire, que ce soit un allié ou un ennemi.

\- Bien. Que dire ? Je n'en sais rien, je suis une Ange, je sers les Déesses et je leur obéis afin de les assister dans la très lourde tâche de surveiller et de protéger ce monde. Ce n'est pas un travail des plus facile tous les jours, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. Les Anges peuvent être comparés aux espèces vivant ici-bas sur le mode de vie, mais cela diverge sur le fait que les besoins ressentis telles la faim, le froid, la chaleur et autres ne nous sont pas mortels, ce ne sont pas de vrais besoins, nous ne mourons pas si nous ne subvenons pas à cela. Ceci peut te paraître étrange, mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

\- Je te crois sur parole, mais c'est bien étrange de pouvoir ressentir ces sensations si ce n'est pas un besoin vital. Enfin, je ne suis qu'un hylien, et la logique divine m'est par conséquent inaccessible.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, Link, mais je sais que ce sera faux. »

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, Link recracha au sol ce qu'il venait de boire, dans un mouvement de grande surprise. _Je sais que ce sera faux_ … _Ce sera faux_ … _sera_ … Mais comment cela est-il possible, même pour un Ange ? Link restait bouche bée devant les révélations de Laëia.


End file.
